phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki
. For general wiki discussion, please visit the .' |center=yes }} Older issues may be read in the archive. ---- New feature for the main page It was mentioned in one of the wiki newsletters that they would be a new feature for the main page in 2011. When's it going to be added? 20:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hello! Could someone answer my question, please?! 14:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we were going to add that before the Rollercoaster musical premiered, but with Wikia having some major problems last week and due to other events going on, we got distracted. I will see if I can put it in place sometime today. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Font/Main page header problem First of all, I would like to ask you what font is used for the Phineas & Ferb title cards and the episode title text on the main page slider. Secondly, the "Rollercoaster Musical" slider on the main page has a problem. When you press on "Read more" on the slider, it doesn't do anything, and when you open it in a new tab, it comes up "Untitled" and is a blank page. 18:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : The font is "Graphite". The slider is now fixed. Looks like there is a bug in what kinds of pages you can link to. I'll report it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Rollercoaster:The Musical! The date needs to be changed to the 29th. They decided to move it to that day to avoid being slammed by Spongebob. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Can you provide a source? Everywhere I just looked still says it's on the 28th. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, found it. The Toonzone schedule threads have proven to be very reliable, so if they say it changed, I'll buy it. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 21:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: And a commercial that just played on Disney Channel 2 minutes ago showed it for Saturday. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) it says it`s still the next episode can you cange it? 16:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) auskbob : Since the Disney XD premiere is just a few days away, we'll change it after that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Protection? What happened to the page protection? I saw the page history and the protection was indefinite and there is nothing about it expiring or being removed. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : I accidentally deleted the page and then brought it back. That must have reset the protection levels. We'll try the medium protection level for now. I'll bump it up to admin level if needed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Why the heck did you delete the HP? Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 02:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: It was an accident. I was deleting some of the older files that have been replaced and went to the wrong tab in the web browser. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Birthdays Jennifer Stone (Amanda) has her birthday tomorrow. Should be added to the list on front page. --Shego123 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. Yer pal, Mobo85 21:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hey users can someone change the front page to say the previous epsiode was phineas birthday clip o rama instead of run candace run?-thanks. : We now have a template that shows the episodes in a slider. A few people have been keeping that updated. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 and the Dimension of Doom Hi, I have two questions: 1. Why hasn't Issue 46 of the Tri-State Gazette been published yet? 2. What's the code top play the Dimension of Doom game on the Across the 2nd Dimension website? Thanks. 06:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Movie Countdown The countdown for the premiere of Across the Second Dimension is messed up, can someone fix it? (I'm pretty sure the movie isn't over 2,000 days away.) Randomgirl9 03:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I think that has to do with the Javascript that calculates the timer. I've switched it to a different type that uses some built-in math. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice new background nice new background for the movie, i like it. anyone agree? Robson'meleegirl'67 21:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : I don't, you barely see the text. (A Fan of Justice)Let's chat 14:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: You may need to clear the cache in your web browser. Directions are here. If it is still difficult to read, you should close your web browser and run it again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Clearing the cache doesn't work (of course); if the new CSS stipulates black on midnight blue, that's the way it's gonna be. Solution: contrasting colors (white text, IMO). AtSD background Hi all. I'm kinda frustrated about the new background. You can't even read the text. I doubt you can even read THIS. Just maybe if you can change the text color? Sorry. I just can't read anything. Thanks. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 15:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Even though I'm not an admin but i like the idea.......... Why don't we change the text color to white instead of black? Ferbet 15:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Color Problem The way this website is layed out looks really cool - but something needs to be changed. The background and font color are both so dark that its practically impossible to read unless you highlight the words (which is hard to do when you can't actually SEE them). Nice job on the wiki, though - there's a fairly vast array of articles, which is cool to see considering Phineas and Ferb is such an underrated show! Something for the countdown 20:00:00 5 August 2011 -0000 on August 5, at 20:00 UTC (for Canada) (military time):00:00 (date) (month) (year) -0000 on August 5, at 20:00 UTC Animal Crossing Leader 09:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC)